Арка Пост-Эниес Лобби
Арка Пост-Эниес Лобби (которую иногда называют "Второй Аркой Water 7", "Аркой Возвращения в Water 7" или "Аркой Таузенд Санни") является семнадцатой сюжетной аркой в аниме и манге, и четвертой и последней в Care Water 7 манги и аниме One Piece. Во время пребывания в Water 7 после успешного побега из Эниес Лобби, Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы посещают морские дозорные под командованием вице-адмирала Монки Д. Гарпа (дед Луффи). За несколько дней до событий, Эйс, наконец догоняет и начинает сражение с Чёрной Бородой на острове Банаро. Также в этой арке Фрэнки присоединяется к Пиратам Соломенной Шляпы и становится их корабельным плотником. Предупреждение Спойлер: сюжет и/или детали концовки. ---- Содержание Знакомые лица, наследие и предупреждение После того, как Мугивары покидают Эниес Лобби, история перемещается на 2 дня вперед, где герои вернулись назад в Water 7. Компания Галлей-Ла начала устранять повреждения, нанесённые городу Аква Лагуной, в то время как Семья Фрэнки восстанавливает свой дом. Содома и Гоморру также слегка подлатали. В то время как в офисе Айсберга, Айсберг и Фрэнки показывают разговор, где Айсберг показывает,что он планирует превратить Water 7 превратить в корабль и плавать в море. thumb|210px|left|Начало строительства [[Таузенд Санни.]]Соломенные Шляпы наконец проснулись после двух дней сна Луффи,который все ещё спит и ест одновременно.Нами кричит по тому, что потеряла свои вещи во время шторма, но Галлей-Ла возвращает их после конфискации его думая, что Соломенные Шляпы были убийцами. Затем Фрэнки приходит и показывает, что он купил легендарное дерево-сокровище Адам с их похищенными 200 000 000, с которым он планирует построить корабль.Он просит Соломенных Шляп сесть на этот корабль, потому что его мечта заключается в том,что кто-нибудь,кем он восхищается,будет плавать на нем. Новые награды и новый корабль По возвращению в Water 7, Мугивары с нетерпением ждут своего нового корабля, который будет готов через пять дней. Кокоро спрашивает Нами, настроился ли её Лог на следующий остров. Нами говорит "да", но удивляется, что стрелка Лога указывает немного вниз. Кокоро отвечает, что следующий остров после Water 7- Остров Рыболюдей. Санджи очень взволнован из-за большого количества русалок на этом острове (его мечта, которая разрушилась, когда он вспомнил, что Кокоро- настоящая русалка), при этом она сердито заявляет, что есть гораздо более молодые особи. Робин озадаченна, как пользователи Дьявольских Плодов смогут попасть туда, но Кокоро говорит, что попасть под воду- не проблема, главная трудность- добраться туда. Область между Water 7 и Островом Рыболюдей называется Флорианским Треугольником, где сотни кораблей были раздавлены стихией. Пустующие корабли не тонут, и многие думают, что это- настоящие корабли-призраки. Мугиварам также было интересно, какие награды они получат, так как разгром Эниес Лобби списали на них (хотя ничего не было сказано о Клане Фрэнки или Вызове Пяти), но они все взволнованы- кроме Нами, которая переживает поэтому поводу, и Робин, которой всё равно. Спустя пять дней, Мугивар, которые идут получать свой новый корабль, останавливает обеспокоенный экипаж Фрэнки, держа в руках листовки Соломенных Шляп. *"Соломенная шляпа" Монки Д. Луффи: 300 000 000 *"Охотник на пиратов" Ророноа Зоро: 120 000 000 *"Дитя дьявола" Нико Робин: 80 000 000 *"Чёрная нога" Санджи: 77 000 000 *"Король снайперов" Согекинг: 30 000 000 *"Кошка-воровка" Нами: 16 000 000 *"Любитель сладкой ваты" Чоппер: 50 thumb|210px|[[Пираты Соломенной Шляпы|Мугивары получают свои новые награды.]]Внезапно протест судомонтажников утихает, поскольку они поняли, что за Морское судно стояло в их порту, признавая его судном легендарного вице-адмирала Гарпа, который загнал Короля Пиратов в угол, Гол Д. Роджер. Гарп говорит двум таинственным Морским пехотинцам ждать, поскольку он просто ломает стену домика Мугивар, и затем ударяет спящего Луффи кулаком, будя его. Удивительно, это причиняет резиновому человеку боль, и Санджи комментирует, что это было необязательно. Гарп утверждает, что нет никакого способа избежать "кулака любви", снимая свою маску, и комментируя, что Луффи был слишком опрометчив. Он удивлённо наблюдает, как команда реагирует на то, что Гарп- дед Луффи. Луффи говорит другим не поднимать руку на него, поскольку Гарп может убить их. Луффи продолжает объяснять, что он много раз чуть не помирал от руки Гарпа в прошлом. Гарп утверждает, что причиной, по которой он пихнул Луффи в глубокие долины, оставил его в джунглях по середине ночи и многих других опасных методов было то, чтобы сделать его сильным и здоровым. Гарп говорит всем, что в конце поручил Луффи и Эйса его другу, чтобы превратить их в сильных Дозорных. Луффи вопит на своего дедушку, что он всегда хотел быть пиратом, и Гарп делает вывод, что "Красноволосый" плохо влиял на Луффи в детстве. Луффи говорит Гарпу, что Шанкс спас его жизнь, и вспыхивает борьба между внуком и дедушкой. Внезапно, эти два заснули. Гарп, который проснулся раньше, ударил Луффи и затем иронически говорит, что этот вид отношения — то, что делает людей сердитыми. Гарп тогда спрашивает, знает ли Луффи то, что Шанкс делает прямо сейчас. Он тогда объясняет, что есть четыре великих пирата, Ёнко, на уровне Белоуса, которые управляют последней половиной Гранд Лайн, и Шанкс — один из них. Единственное известная сила, способная противостоять им- Морской Дозор и Ситибукаи. В это время приходит Зоро, и начинается борьба между ним и двумя таинственными Дозорными. Гарп говорит имя, что приказал ждать, чтобы попытаться остановить драку. Зоро сражается против Морского Дозорного, который вооружен редкими лезвиями Кукри, в то время как Луффи ведёт бой с Дозорным, который использует Сору. Луффи и Зоро легко побеждают их, и оказывается, что эти двое- Коби и Хельмеппо. Луффи и Зоро удивлены, что Коби стал настолько быстрым. Хельмеппо начинает сердиться на их двух, поскольку они не могут вспомнить его. Гарп тогда разбивает их небольшое воссоединение, после чего чинит разгромленную им стену, говоря Луффи, что он Мугивара встретил отца в Логтауне. Луффи в недоумении, поскольку он даже не знал, что у него был отец. Всем любопытно относительно того, кем может быть отец Луффи. Гарп тогда говорит о отце Луффи. Его отец является Монки Д. Драгоном, главой революционеров, и это потрясло всех, кроме Луффи, который не знал кто это и почему все так удивляются. В то время как Луффи и Зоро рады, Нами приходит в ужас когда видит, что у нее теперь есть награда, а Робин лишь улыбнулась на небольшой рост своей награды (и обновленный плакат). Чоппер в шоке, из-за его маленькой награды. Санджи совершенно пришибленный, так как Морской Дозор не смог получить его фотографию и таким образом использовали очень уродливую картину. Игнорируя тот факт,что Мугивары нашли в этом хорошую новость,они показали последнюю листовку,: *"Киборг" Фрэнки 44 000 000. Клан Фрэнки умоляет Луффи взять своего начальника в свою команду, так как здесь ему оставаться опасно, ведь и за него назначили награду. Они также говорят, что Фрэнки- сын пирата. В то время как все говорят о своих листовках, и Дозор обсуждает, что случилось с фотографией Санджи, Мугиварам представляют их новый корабль, судно, которое в 2 раза больше Мерри, Таузенд Санни. Также оказывается, что Фрэнки пошёл к себе, в Дом Фрэнки. Он хочет остаться в Water 7, но также хочет пойти с Мугиварами. Он знает, что не откажет Луффи, если он предложит вступить в команду, поэтому он прячется. Клан Фрэнки тоже поддерживает идею Луффи, поэтому они забирают его плавки. Это приводит к погоне полуобнажённого Фрэнки за своими накама, чтобы вернуть своё нижнее бельё. Фрэнки был пойман Зоро, Санджи и Чоппером и засунут в пушку. Он приземлился рядом с Королём Всех Зверей и Луффи, держащим его нижнее бельё. Он заявил, что если Фрэнки хочет вернуть назад своё бельё, то ему придётся вступить в его команду. Сначала Фрэнки отказывается, и в результате Нико Робин использует силу своего дьявольского плода Хана Хана но Ми чтобы схватить и начать сдавливать его яички. Это вызывает шум с обеих сторон (в частности Луффи, который утверждает, что хочет чтобы Фрэнки был в его команде " как мужчина"), Фрэнки использует эту боль, чтобы скрыть эмоции которые он испытывает когда все пытаются убедить его пойти с Мугиварами. Тем временем Зоро и Санджи спешат на сцену, заявив, что Гарп находится на другой стороне острова. Несмотря на боль, Фрэнки продолжает отказываться, пока Айсберг не напоминает ему, что его мечта не была выполнена. Да, его корабль мечты был построен, но сама его мечта заключалась в том, чтобы увидеть этот корабль по всему миру и во многих приключениях. Фрэнки, наконец, смягчается, используя свою потребность в мести на Нико Робин в качестве оправдания (и тот факт, что ни один из них не может правильно отремонтировать корабль), и присоединяется к Пиратам Соломенной Шляпы Возвращение Усоппа и отплытие В одном из переулков Water 7 Усопп поспешно бежит к новому кораблю, заявляя, что он усовершенствовал свое возвращение в Мугивары, полагая, что его товарищи по команде действительно будут болеть за его возвращение. Фрэнки, в этом отношении, спрашивает Луффи о его решении отплыть. Но Луффи дает ему вескую причину беззаботным тоном, который был бы убедителен, если бы он не потел от пуль. Выясняется, что ранее Соломенные Шляпы говорили о практике Усоппа. В то время как Луффи поначалу стремился его забрать, Зоро был против, заявив, что Усоппу нельзя позволять возвращаться, как будто ничего не произошло, наполненное гордостью после ухода по собственному желанию и бросая вызов Луффи на бой. Таким образом, он пригрозил, что Луффи должен заставить Усоппа понять, что он сам слишком горд и здесь виноват, иначе он уйдет на этот раз. После дальнейшего обсуждения они согласились оставить его на Уотер 7, если только Усопп не принес должного извинения за свои действия команде. На борту своего корабля Гарп «жаловался», что Сэнгоку заставил его вернуться, чтобы разобраться с Луффи, в то время как Аокиджи вздремнул на борту своего корабля. К тому времени новый корабль отплыл, веря, что Усопп не вернется. Внезапно Гарп начал атаковать сам в Соломенных Шляпах и продемонстрировал свой Метеор Железного Кулака, в котором он сам бросил очень быстрый пушечный яд, шокировав всех. Тогда появился Усопп, который признался, что сам сражался в Эниес Лобби как Согекинг. Он продолжил рассказывать о великих временах, которые у них были, но, несмотря на то, что Соломенные Шляпы испытывают трудности при защите метеора Железного Кулака, все (кроме Чоппера) делают вид, что не слышат слов Усоппа. Наконец, Усопп извинился за всю ложь и глупости, которые он совершил в прошлом, и на этом Луффи схватил Усоппа обратно на новый корабль. С Соломенными Шляпами, снова целыми, группа начинает выходить как раз в тот момент, когда корабль Гарпа начинает наступать на них. Прежде чем сделать это, они понимают, что должны назвать свое судно. Луффи тупо предлагает несколько комбинаций животных со львом (из-за львиной кормы), но Фрэнки делает предположение, что Айсберг придумал, так как Луффи хочет быть королем пиратов, тогда у него и у соломенных шляп должен быть корабль, который должен " проплывают тысячи океанов так же, как солнце », отсюда и название« Тысяча солнечных ». Экипажу это сразу понравится (несмотря на то, что у Фрэнки тоже есть собственное имя), и таким образом «Тысяча Санни» начинает свое первое путешествие, когда Гарп готовится разбить корабль гигантским пушечным ядром голыми руками! Luffy however tells Garp and Coby (though forgets Helmeppo again) that he will see them soon and gives one last thanks to the people of Water 7 before Franky activates the the Coup De Burst (a cannon on the back of the ship) to catapult the ship into the air just as Garp launches the ball. Franky then states the Thousand Sunny will do everything the Going Merry can do and better and will pick up its torch for the Straw Hats' adventures as the ship escapes from the Marines. Life soon starts to return to normal for Water 7, Oimo and Kāshi decide to stay a little while though commenting on meeting "Sogeking" on Elbaf. Gallery-La returns to their shipyard. Kokoro, Chimney and Gonbe start to head back for their train station and Iceburg offers the Franky Family jobs at Galley-La prompting them to call him the "new bro". Meanwhile on an unnamed island, Smoker has just caught another pirate when Tashigi reminds him of the award ceremony for what happened in Alabasta. Smoker comments that the Marines are restless and need a group even stronger then the Straw Hats to fight though he wagers his pride that he will crush the Straw Hats in the New World. Meanwhile, reports spread across the world about the Straw Hats raiding Enies Lobby in the Baratie (where Zeff the cooks laugh at Sanji's ugly picture), in Foosha Village (where the mayor gripes about Luffy's notoriety), Syrup Village (where Kaya recognizes Usopp), Cocoyasi Village (where Genzo both complains about and blows up Nami's wanted picture) and the Drum Kingdom (now renamed Sakura Kingdom), with everybody noticing the Straw Hats' wanted posters. It then goes to Alabasta where King Nefertari Cobra and his subordinates are just finding out about the Straw Hats new bounties as well as Nico Robin being in the crew, however when Vivi is told she takes the news in stride telling the others that there's no way to know what Luffy thinking, though is convinced that he will become Pirate King. Then the scene shifts to Baltigo, a barren sort of island somewhere in the Grand Line. In a large, oddly shaped fort, some men are shown talking about the fall of Centaurea. Another man nearby tells them not to be glad of a single victory; they are in the midst of war. He walks away, then notices Luffy's poster and asks about it. A man nearby tells him he was the one who took down Crocodile, and after the events at Enies Lobby, the government could not suppress their existence any longer. The man walks out onto a balcony, and is revealed to be Monkey D. Dragon. He encourages Luffy to follow his dreams, saying that the stability of the world must be questioned and that the time they meet will soon come. With that we go back to the crew who celebrates the return of Usopp and Robin as well their new crewmate and ship, Franky and the Thousand Sunny before setting out for their next destination, Fishman Island. Сражение тьмы и света: Черная Борода против Огненного Кулака Эйса thumb|210px|Силы [[Эйса и Чёрной Бороды столкнулись.]] The scene then goes over to Blackbeard encountering Ace just as Blackbeard was preparing to head out after Luffy again upon reading the newspaper article regarding the Enies Lobby incident.Vol. 45 Chapter 434 (p. 18-19) and Episode 325 While talking, it is revealed that Blackbeard murdered the Whitebeard Pirates' 4th Division Commander Thatch, because he acquired the Devil Fruit he had searched for during his time in Whitebeard's service. It is also revealed that Blackbeard joined the Whitebeard Pirates only to find the fruit. He then killed Thatch and ate it. The chapter ends with Blackbeard announcing to Ace that it is a Logia fruit, but it is a very special type and that he is "Darkness".Chapter 440 (p. 11-19) and Episode 325 A vicious battle ensues and Ace uses a technique in which he makes a perpetual sun. Eventually Ace's hat is seen on the ground and the resolution of the duel is unknown Chapter 441 and Episode 325 but is stated to be the catalyst for a greater conflict to come. Различие Аниме и Манги * В аниме присутствуют несколько филлерных серий, перед тем как команда покидает остров. Они содержат истории: Луффи и Чоппера, помогающих маленькой девочке найти потерявшегося ягару, Зоро, спасающего приемную семью от коллекторов,и Санджи встречающего друга Зеффа. И помимо этого Усопп, ищущий способ вернуться в команду. Влияние на Сюжет *Luffy, Zoro, and Robin's bounty increases (Robin's picture is also updated). Nami, Usopp (technically Sogeking), Sanji and Chopper all receive bounties. Chopper's is extremely low because he is mistaken as a pet, and Sanji is given a terrible composite sketch for his wanted poster for lack of a proper photograph. Nami is also tricked by an undercover photographer into posing for her own wanted poster. Franky receives a bounty as well, which leads the Franky Family and the Straw Hats to force a stubborn and proud Franky into being their shipwright. *Sanji's wanted poster had to be sketched because the lens cap was still on. Coincidentally, a man named Duval had the same face as the picture that Sanji's sketched which will cause Duval to form a grudge against Sanji and the two will meet in the early-Sabaody Archipelago Arc. *Franky and the Galley La build the Straw Hats their new ship the Thousand Sunny. *Robin and Usopp rejoin the crew. Zoro makes sure Luffy understands the seriousness of his authority as captain and because of this, Usopp must apologize for challenging Luffy's command before he is allowed to return. They have a tearful reunion and all is forgiven. Robin also becomes a true companion of the Straw Hat Pirates. *Franky is revealed to have spent the Straw Hats' money on the exceptionally rare and durable Adam Wood, which his mentor Tom used to build the Oro Jackson, the only ship durable enough to reach Raftel. Franky was working to further his own dream of building a ship that will sail through the entire Grand Line and didn't actually waste the stolen funds. As a means of making amends for his thievery, he uses the wood to construct the Thousand Sunny. *Garp's surname and true identity are revealed, as well as the progress of Coby and Helmeppo. *Back in Loguetown, Luffy was saved from Smoker by a mysterious man named Dragon. Ever since, Dragon has almost never been mentioned up until this point (it's mentioned at the King's Summit where all of the King including Wapol held this summit at Alabasta Kingdom. They discussed about the danger of Nico Robin and Dragon) , when Garp reveals to Luffy that Dragon is his father, the most dangerous man in the world and leader of the Revolutionaries. In the Impel Down Arc, Luffy will meet Emporio Ivankov and Inazuma, two Revolutionaries, who will help him try to save Ace. The Revolutionary Army's main base is revealed as well, as Baltigo. *Curly Dadan is first mentioned. *After having spent a significant time hunting him down for the murder of Thatch, Ace finally catches up with the Blackbeard Pirates on Banaro Island and challenges the treacherous Blackbeard to a duel. The unique qualities of Blackbeard's Devil Fruit (namely his ability to disable others' Devil Fruit powers) enables him to defeat Ace, and he hands him over to the Marines in exchange for a spot in the Shichibukai. This would act as a trigger towards the Impel Down and Marineford arcs. Примечания *Это вторая арка имеющая большее количество эпизодов аниме по сравнению с главами манги. Ссылки Навигация по арке Навигация по сайту en:Post-Enies Lobby Arc fr:Arc Post-Enies Lobby